shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Rao
Fan Rao (ファンラオ, Fon Rou) is a veteran member and one of the swordsmen of the Skull Spade Pirates. He originally was a mentor and a teacher of his own Dojo, however went his eyes were jabbed out by a mysterious assassin. Fan Rao went into a state of madness. Until he realized that his powers on increase because this, he then turned to piracy. Trying to travel the world and find the one who took his eye sight from him, thank them for it. Fan Rao is a famous swordsman and he was a very close friend with the Sao Zhang clan. So he is also a master of the sao zhang techniques. With a bounty of 50,000,000, for such crimes as several crimes against the world government, defeating many Marine officers that had come to capture him. Escaping from a Marine’s prison and killing the guards. Becoming a member of the Skull spade pirates and for participating in the attack on the Priests and Jousai down. With this he sets out to find the man or woman that took his eye sight and give them a proper'' thank you''. Appearance Fao Rao is an average sided man, his brown hair slicked back and a blind for with the kanjis for "The Turtle" on it. He wears a light brown Chinese style shirt, with an eye pattern on the trim of his top. He wears a pair of brown Hakama, with a pair of zori sandals and on the straps of the sandals is another eye design. He wears a set of earring as well, often seen holding a mace and carrying his turtle shell on his back. Personality Fan Rao would be the type of guy who would hold a grudge and want revenge on whoever took his eye sight. However he is the opposite, he is calm and collected. He is a men you could get along with, however to the strange he will be on his guard. He during his time as a mentor and teacher, he was very wise and passionate about teaching young men and women swordsmanship. He still have this passion to teach the right way to use a sword, Fan Rao believes that a sword is a few things. First it must be respected because of its power, the next the sword is a reflection of its owner. So he believes it is the owner who manipulates the sword and not the blade itself. Third, he believes that a sword is its own spirit that is in. Thus why has named his blade and seems to take great pride in it and the final thing he believes is that a sword neither good or evil. Just the man who holds it, but he is against of using his sword to kill mindlessly. But he does often state that some do need to die by the blade. Fan Rao also believes in fate and destiny, often commenting that it was fate that made his eye sight go. Onto his eye sight, he seems to be thankful to the man who took his eye sight. Thinking that he has become awakened to the true ways of a sword and not just used as a tool. But more of a part of the user of the sword. Relationships Crew Among the crew he seems to be the wising of them all, even though he is only in his 40's he seems to be a man with one thousand years of wisdom. Fan Rao is often seen training many of the young members of the crew, passing on his own sword skills to the others. Starrk D. Spade Even though Fan Rao is blind, Spade is a bit jealous of him. That he is a very level headed man and never seems to fear. Also being blind his skills are increase, Spade wishes that he could be at least half the man Fan Rao could be. Allies Hakuri Crew Fan Rao never really seemed to trust the crew, because of what he sensed from thier own sword play. They seem to only use the sword to enforce power and kill all who stand in their way. Demetrius Fan Rao thinks of Demetrius as a man of both power and cowardice, using his subroutines to do his dirty work. Fan Rao doesn't seem to look flighty onto such things, however he keeps these things to himself because of his captain is an ally of Demetrius. He doesn't wish to anger his captain or Demetrius in the chance of his captain losing his life. Abilities and Powers Great Sense Having average speed and strength, but Fan has extremely refined senses. Due to his eye sight going, his hearing and smell have skyrocketed off the charts. He can hear much better than a normal man could and smell to rival that of a blood hod. He claims that he could speak the different colognes and perfumes that his opponents wear. Using that to his advanagte to find them. However, as shown when he had fought Spade and spade wears very heavy smelling cologne. Fan's smell could in theory be overwhelmed by a certain among of a smell. Swordsmanship Fan is famous as one of the best blind swordsman in the world, he uses several styles and a unique one. His true potential was shown when he fought Mitshuide. By deflecting the scythes he was able to give several blows to Mitsuhide with his weapon. Weapons Ironic enough he is a swordsman, but he doesn't use the generic sword. He uses a mace with a spear head on the end of it and the turtle shell on his back as a shield. However, he uses the mace as a sword. By using the techniques of the sao zhang, mainly the Jabaru techniques he can make the spearhead part of his mace attack about 5 strikes in every few seconds. Haki Fan has shown to use haki in battle, he can increase his senses and predict others movements. He can increase his own durability and being able to knock back opponents, that rival his own control over the haki. Sao Zhang Style Fan has learned the Sao Zhang style for Taki sao zhang, who is a master at many of the Jabaru techniques. Fan has shown to be am expert in the arts, being able to make Taki's own mastery. Trivia *Fan Rao gets his nickname "The Turtle", for the shell he wears on his and uses as a weapon. *It was revealed that it was Kotaro Fuma who had stabbed Fan's eyes out. Gallery Fan Rao Wanted.png|Fan Rao's Wanted Poster Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Skull Spade Pirates Category:Sao Zhang Style User Category:Blind Character Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User